Thermally insulated containers used for transporting food from one location to another are well known in the prior art. As far back as ancient times, man has faced a never ending need for a thermally insulated container useful in transporting small quantities of food or beverages while maintaining the temperature thereof for the sake of preserving the food as long as possible at a desired temperature. In more recent decades, light weight materials have led to thermally insulated containers or “coolers” that are much lighter and more readily transported from one location to another. The addition of wheels to the underside of modern coolers has significantly reduced the physical effort required for transport of heavy coolers from place to place. Further to the improvement of cooler innovations, the addition of telescoping retractable handles similar to those found on luggage and large briefcases has provided a more convenient means for handling a cooler. However, wheels on the underside of a cooler are only useful on a firm smooth surface. Wheeled coolers are fairly difficult to transport or “drag” across a sandy beach or loose soil area due to the significant friction based resistance to movement developed between the wheels and cooler external surfaces as these cooler components come in contact with the loose soil beneath the cooler.
What is needed is a ski attachment device that is easily attached to a wheeled cooler and that provides a ski-like surface interposed between the cooler and the ground beneath the cooler that reduces the frictional drag between the cooler and the ground during transport across a loose soil area. Further, the ski attachment device should be easily attached and configured for the particular dimensions of any cooler with minimal effort yet readily removed for storage when surface conditions do not require such ski-like functionality. In addition, the device should include user configurable positions for the ski to enable repositioning of the ski into a standby position in locations where the ski is not required.